the girl who was forgotten
by nomi298
Summary: Chrome existed,she knew she did, but everyone ignored her,so she wished upon a star...who knew it would change everything original story by Katy Towell


The little girl who was forgotten

Once upon a time, there was a little girl…no, no that isn't right, see it wasn't just anytime and this wasn't just any little girl. This story is about Chrome, it all happened a long time ago in a town that doesn't exist, at least not anymore.

Chrome was three, an only child of a doctor, she had everything a child could want…but there was one problem. Chrome was forgotten by absolutely everyone. Mommy and daddy were always preoccupied by business of the day, servants complained that they were too tired, even the post man brought letters that often made daddy frown and never brought letters for little Chrome.

No hopes, no bedtime stories. Only a growing mountain of cold, lifeless toys. Who could not scare closet monsters or admire her drawing or importantly love her back.

Chrome tried her best to be a good little girl then she tried very hard not to be a so good little girl either way no one was paying attention. There was nothing she could do.

One night, Chrome peaked out of her bedroom window and saw a beautiful star, it twinkled and glowed so brightly that Chrome wondered if it was even a star at all or an angel and was up past his bed time. She remembered a rhyme about such stars and how it could grow into wishes and if anybody had a wish it was Chrome.

Chrome closed her eyes and wished, wished and wished with all her might she wished for a friend, a friend who could play with her and help her reach tall things and protect her from the creatures in the shadows and never, ever.. ever leave, stars don't grant wishes for everyone, mind you. But few children ever wished for anything so dearly as little chrome.

"please…" she begged "please…". And at the exact stroke of midnight, perhaps a few seconds before, depending upon the clock. Little Chrome's wish came true, oh he was a delightful friend, they drew pretty pictures together and made up stories, they even had tea parties with pillow forts. Chrome named him Mukuro, because it sounded right and he was her special secret.

Mukuro was great fun for a while, but after a time it seemed there was something missing. He was certainly the best friend she'd ever had, but only because she wanted him to be. He did everything she asked...but nothing more. He couldn't even lover her on his own.

This, in which made little Chrome very sad. Then came the sound of cheering from the party, and soon after the news. "oh isn't It wonderful Chrome!" said one of the maids, who usually never said anything to her. " you're mother is going to have a baby, you'll have a have a baby sister one day! won't that be nice?" and with that the maid was gone, as quickly as she'd come. Chrome turned to Mukuro, who after considering the proper response, chose to frown. No, this was not wonderful, not at all. This was the final straw and Chrome would not stand for it.

With her fist clenched at her sides and her face scarlet with rage, she opened her mouth and screamed "how DARE the replace me with a new child!? How DARE they love another little girl?!" Chrome screamed and screamed and couldn't stop screaming and as she screamed Mukuro absorbed her wrath and began to grow. The more Chrome screamed the stronger and powerful he became until he was surrounded by mist.

With a terrifying roar, Mukuro carried out the revenge Chrome wanted more then ever

CRACK!

Went the rest of the house and everyone inside it.

CRASH!

Went the neighborhood with children who never asked to play with Chrome.

On Mukuro went tearing to pieces everyone and everything who ever failed his creator.

The ice cream truck that never stopped for her. The reverend who chuckled at all her prayers even the post man all let a swift in terrible demise.

Just as Mukuro was running out of things to crush and smash, Chrome finally had stopped screaming exhausted and heart-broken she sat upon what was left of her bedroom floor and cried.

Oh why had no one loved her? Why did mommy and daddy want a new daughter when Chrome would have done anything…anything! For a simple hug, a kiss on the forehead, even a good scolding.

But everyone was gone. Who would love her now? Lighting up the night sky was the very star upon which she had wished not so very long ago. With her heavy heart, Chrome looked upon it and wished one more request.

She closed her eyes and wished, wished and wished with all her might and at the exact stroke of midnight, perhaps a few seconds before, Chrome's wish came true.

Like a ghostly light, she began to fade till there was nothing left. And she nor Mukuro were ever seen again. Sometimes on dark night's and the stars are bright if you're very still and very quiet you can almost hear her tiny voice "please..please.." whispers the wind, forever echoing the one wish of a little girl who was forgotten by absolutely everyone.


End file.
